


Kitten In the Cage of Love

by Sleepisnotanoption



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepisnotanoption/pseuds/Sleepisnotanoption
Summary: Takaba Akihito just finished high school and went straight to getting work but doing it is hard.  His parents have died in some accident but how and why we have yet to know.





	1. pilot

**Author's Note:**

> lol... if someone wanna edit dis just write to me <3'  
> Enjoy~~!

’’Ahh.. im laate’’ Akihito was screaming running down the road on his way to the bus half putting his jacket on and swinging his bag pack in his hand. ‘why is luck never on my side!’ he screamed on the inside. Actually, the morning went well but being late was never good, especially when it comes to a job interview, and even worse it was his first after being done with high school.  
  
…  
  
‘’we can see your potential but it is not what we are looking for’’ the man in the blue suit said while folding his hands on his desk, never had Akihito felt so small, he just said  
‘thank you for the opportunity’ bowed and walked out.  
He then placed his folder with his pictures in his bag pack, only to feel sad that he didn’t get the job, he knew that the money his parents left after the accident wouldn’t be enough for long.   
Wandering around the streets he thought of possibilities for work, but he got nothing. As road leads to road suddenly he was standing in front of his favorite place. One of the tallest skyscrapers with an open balcony and a closed roof, even though it was closed with Akihito living alone and losing his keys could still get through til is best thinking space. Somewhere he knew he needed it, the fresh wind and quietness.   
Placing his hand on his bag to make sure his camera was there he went through the entrance. Quietly walking around to get the elevator to the top floor only to take the staircase to the roof.  
Just as he opens the steel door the wind hits his face making all his worries go away. The building he was on was one of four making a circle which he loved. Putting his back at the door and only taking his camera he sat close to the edge looking around through the little machine.  
In the building, there were salons and stores the one in front of him there were offices filled to the brim with men in blue and black suits. But the one closest to him and on the left was the hotel, which has casinos and other attractions for splurging one’s money. For the most part, he just took pictures of the sunset and scenery but today he just felt like looking around.  
‘the casino looks fun’ he thought  
Roaming around through the camera looking at people, decorations and just people playing he felt sad, but as he was about to close his device and get ready to go home his eye caught something. A man, he was surrounded by other men, the looked proud but kind of arrogant but Akihito couldn’t stop looking. As the man walked close to the window Akihito finally got a good view only to see how handsome the other was. Akihito thought that he was dreaming but suddenly the man was looking straight through the lens, scared he automatically pressed the button taking a picture, panicking he threw everything he had into his back and ran, down the stairs to the elevator and then home. Little did he know that the other man had someone trailing him.


	2. The Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahah...ha..haaa... okay long time no see, I could make a whole list of things that did so I could not update. but here I am and I'm starting from an end, so this fic was the fic I 'updated' the latest.  
> enjoy,

*Puff Puff*  
And the whole office was filled with dense smoke and it seemed as if the man how smoked had no idea of stopping.  
“so?” leaning back onto the back of his chair he blew a new cloud of smoke out.  
“The photographer from the other day wasn’t from any news company, but through the surveillance we found out that he comes to the same rooftop very often but it is at very random times and I doubt that it has anything to do with the club, Asami-sama” Kirishima explained to his boss, Asami Ryuuichi.  
Asami Ryuuichi was known to be ruthless and violent, so Kirishima tried to get the innocent boy out of the picture as fast and seamlessly as possible.  
“His name?” Asami was less amused by the way his secretary was behaving and decided to push on.  
“The boy’s name is Takaba Akihito, but...” pulling out at a small piece of paper out of his pocket he laid it on the wooden desk.  
“It was rather hard to find other information other than his parent’s names” Asami nodded picking up the folded paper, but once his eyes graced the words they widen to the additional information.  
“Should we go find him Asami-sama?”  
“Fast! Don’t let him get away, tell Suou to keep an eye on him till you get there and bring him to the Shiden-zukuri*” Asami shooed Kirishima away to look at the paper, the time had come, finally.  
***  
They way home were as always boring as ever, the metro loud as ever and home warm as always.  
“Mom, dad I’m homeee” shouting till he could hear small feet run from the stairs down.  
“Oh honey, how did it go? Did they like you? When are they going to call?” Takaba Kuroyuri* was showering him with affection already, but with the interview going bad he just frowned then turning it to a sad look for his mom scared he would disappoint her again.  
Seeing her son so sad she could only hop op to the tip of her toes to bring him in for a hug rubbing his back telling him that it is okay, and he should try somewhere else.  
Suddenly his dad stood behind him bring all three into a real bear hug standing there in till Kuroyuki remembered the food she had to warm up for Akihito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In around the eleventh century, when Japan's unique culture came into full bloom, members of the aristocracy began to build a distinctive style of house for themselves called shinden-zukuri. This type of house, which stood in the midst of a large garden, was symmetrical, and its rooms were connected with long hallways. It allowed residents to enjoy seasonal events and the beauty of nature.
> 
> *Kuroyuri – Means love and is a black lily.

**Author's Note:**

> I knoooow, i have another fic buuuut with that story I'm stuck and I have 3 other stories on my mind, so if you guys would send kudos and comments it would be nice, and I promise I'm not dropping any of my babies so don't worry


End file.
